Donna Koe, Donna Kotoba?
by Namida K
Summary: Chegava a ser irônico dizer que ficara sem palavras." - Yaoi, Kyo x Shinya - Dir en grey
1. Strange no talking boy

_Kyo e Shinya não me pertencem, e eu os respeito, só não respeito o meu respeito por eles. (y)  
__Título retirado de Higeki wa Mabuta wo Oroshita Yasashiki Utsu, de Dir en grey._

* * *

**Que Voz, Que palavras?**

**01. Strange-no-talking-boy.**

Naquela manhã eu estava um "pouco" mais atrasado que o normal. Não no seu ponto de vista, no meu. E como era o meu ponto de vista? Bem... eu deveria _"estar na minha mesa às sete e meia a-eme"_, mas comumente eu só aparecia por lá às 7:45, às vezes um pouquinho mais tarde. Que horas eram? Por volta das oito e meia da manhã.

Na minha contagem, eu já havia esbarrado em, no mínimo, vinte pessoas. Ia murmurando e ouvindo "sumimasen" a todo instante – o trânsito estava horrível, por isso optei por ir a pé. Também estava evitando atravessar ruas, perderia muito tempo esperando o sinal fechar ou uma brecha entre os carros.

Olhei banalmente para os lados e desci o meio fio, mas, antes mesmo de dar o próximo passo, senti minha jaqueta ser puxada e recuei, pronto para berrar com o idiota, quem quer que fosse. Mas também não fiz isso, fiquei encarando com os olhos arregalados um ônibus passar com alta velocidade exatamente onde eu estaria, não fosse o "idiota".

Virei-me, lutando para parar de gaguejar e murmurei um fraco "obrigado", ainda meio... chocado com a experiência de quase morte – dramático, huh? Mas eu não podia morrer ainda. Meu chefe seria capaz de cometer suicídio e ir ao inferno para me cobrar edições, colunas, matérias ou qualquer outra coisa que eu estivesse devendo.

O garoto magro, alto, de cabelos provavelmente tingidos de castanho bem claro, com casaco de moletom estava segurando cinco coleiras numa das mãos e tinha outras cinco presas ao cinto em seu quadril.

Ele bateu a mão na própria testa e aponto para as duas direções da rua com a mão livre, tentando manter-se firme no chão enquanto os dez cachorros o puxavam para continuar o passeio. Fitei-o por alguns instantes, pensando porque simplesmente não falava comigo e comecei a divagar nas feições extremamente delicadas, quase femininas, de seu rosto. Ele estalou os dedos frente aos meus olhos e mostrou o relógio no pulso, olhando-me como se me achasse completamente retardado e lerdo.

Fiz uma rápida reverência e atravessei a rua, tendo mais cuidado dessa vez. Quando olhei para trás, ele já havia sumido.

Por alguma razão, minha mente se prendeu no garoto com voto de silencio pelo resto do dia. Sinceramente aquilo não era comum, ainda mais porque eu achava completamente ridículo pessoas que passeavam com os cães dos outros. Não me pergunte o porquê, talvez nem eu saiba o que tenho contra pessoas desesperadas por dinheiro – mesmo que eu seja quase um. Ou por cães. Ou com vento na cabeça. Ou sem tempo de cuidar dos próprios animais e dar para a responsabilidade dos outros. Ou... Ok, parei.

O que quero dizer é que não costumo perder meu tempo pensando em pessoas aleatórias que vi por meio minuto na rua e não falaram uma única palavra depois de salvar minha vida. Meu dia não passava de: acordar atrasado, me arrumar sem pressa nenhuma, chegar atrasado no trabalho, escrever matérias inúteis, editar matérias inúteis, revisar matérias inúteis, passar para outras pessoas inúteis, comprar o jantar em alguma lanchonete de _fast-food_ e ir pra casa escrever meio parágrafo no meu _"livro"_, ficar com tédio vendo os filmes repetidos da tv a cabo e meus jogos finalizados, dormir e começar tudo de novo. De segunda a sábado. Nos domingos eu apenas durmo 80 do dia e peço qualquer coisa pelo telefone. Interessante, não é?

E fugi novamente do assunto.

Enfim, passei o dia me perguntando o que havia de errado com aquele garoto. Digo garoto, mas ele não devia ser mais de três anos mais novo que eu. Não que eu seja velho, nem chegara aos trinta ainda. Ele deveria ter por volta dos 25...

- EI! NISHIMURA! Acorde! – Essa voz era a do meu superior. Haha, falando assim parece que faço algo importante, heim?

- Hm...? – murmurei, desencostando a cabeça da mesa branca.

- Tem até as três horas pra me entregar o resto daquela coluna-pra-encher-lingüiça que você estava escrevendo.

- A-ham... – A-ham uma ova, eu só tinha feito o título. E de zoação. "_Coluna-pra-encher-lingüiça_".

Olhei o relógio. Meio dia. Eu estava com fome, não havia comido antes de sair de casa, mas eu realmente precisava entregar aquilo, mesmo que o aleatório-com-dez-cachorros-na-mão não deixasse.

Escrevi qualquer coisa idiota criticando a qualidade de um video-game que havia jogado recentemente, que, se você quiser saber, era realmente muito ruim, e como deve ter visto, eu sou bom criticar negativamente as coisas.

Então editei a matéria idiota, revisei a matéria idiota e passei para os outros idiotas, faltando cinco minutos para as três da tarde.

Saí mais cedo que o normal, pegando chuva. Não estava forte, apenas um chuvisco, um projeto de chuva, na verdade. Comprei um café para tomar enquanto caminhava de volta para casa – pediria o jantar por telefone.

De novo, peguei-me vagueando pelo garoto. Não havia nem perguntado o nome, nem dito o meu próprio. Nem sequer agradecido decentemente, apenas gaguejara como um retardado. Perguntei-me se o veria novamente, sem notar que _ansiava_ por isso. E o rosto dele também era bonito. Digo, de todo ele era bonito. Talvez precisasse de uns quilos a mais, mas ainda assim era bonito. E, como praticamente todos ao meu redor, era maior que eu.

Suspirei. Era tão difícil assim alguém ter menos de 1,60 de altura? Há, eu sei que você tá rindo, mas venha ter o meu tamanho que você pára rapidinho.

Ouvi uns cachorros latindo e me virei quase que inconscientemente, esperando ver a criatura magrela sendo arrastada por uma matilha de cães mimados. Mas era só uma garota aleatória e seu próprio cachorro mimado. Ridículo. Não ela, eu. Ok, ela também, mas eu principalmente. Que bizarrice, ficar ansioso por ver alguém que você praticamente nunca viu na vida.

* * *

Reviews? K3


	2. Not so strange Boy now

_Kyo e Shinya não me pertencem, e eu os respeito, só não respeito o meu respeito por eles. (y)  
Título retirado de Higeki wa Mabuta wo Oroshita Yasashiki Utsu, de Dir en grey._

* * *

**Que Voz, Que Palavras?**

**02. Not-so-strange-boy-now**

Uma ou duas semanas depois, eu estava indo a pé novamente para o trabalho, por alguma razão desconhecida. Conhece aquela sensação esquisita de que precisa fazer alguma coisa, mesmo sem entender o por quê. Exatamente assim.

Então. Também resolvi tomar um caminho diferente, estava cansado de todos os dias olhar para as mesmas esquinas, lojas e semáforos. Fui por uma rota mais longa, que passava por uma enorme praça arborizada, cheia de casais idosos fazendo caminhadas matinais, crianças e suas mães e cachorros correndo soltos.

Talvez cachorros correndo soltos _demais_. _Silêncio_ demais.

Bem, se você estivesse com dez cachorros na mão e eles simplesmente fugissem, você sairia gritando como um condenado, certo?

Agora, adivinhem por onde minha mente foi passar.

Imediatamente, pus-me a procurar pelo garoto daquele dia. Achei que seria difícil, o lugar era grande, com árvores quase em exagero e pessoas demais. Mas não foi. Na verdade, nem precisei andar muito, achei-o sentado em um banco, com a face mais desolada que eu já havia visto em um ser humano. Ele suspirava a quase cada dez segundos e tinha duas coleiras em suas mãos, na outra ponta delas, dois cachorros que me lembravam o cruzamento de um rato supercrescido com um cachorro pequeno demais.

Um dos que estavam soltos veio até mim e começou a latir como se quisesse brincar. Abaixei-me e peguei-o pela coleira preta, conduzindo-o em seguida até o banco onde o garoto sentava.

- Seu? – perguntei, oferecendo o punho preto e mordido.

Ele levantou os olhos rapidamente, parecendo sobressaltado, e pegou a coleira, acenando que sim com a cabeça. Deu-me um rápido sorriso e agradeceu também com a cabeça, voltando os olhos para o resto do parque, talvez procurando o resto dos cães. Tinha três em mãos, faltavam _apenas_ sete. E suspirou novamente.

Deveria ser anti-social demais para falar com alguém. Ou algum tipo de autismo, vai saber. Ou fosse mesmo um voto de silêncio, pagando promessa, aposta perdida, cantor que não podia gastar a voz, ou qualquer outra coisa desse tipo.

Àquela altura eu já havia esquecido completamente que estava atrasado para o trabalho, tudo o que pensava era dirigido ao ser sentado do meu lado.

Ele me cutucou e estendeu o conjunto de coleiras. Estava... pedindo para que eu as segurasse? Porque simplesmente não _falava_? Não importava, eu peguei os cães assim mesmo, esperando que daquele modo ele talvez resolvesse abrir a boca. Levantou-se e foi andando sorrateiramente até um outro cachorro branco que se deitara ao pé de uma árvore.

- Moço, esse cachorrinho é de vocês? – uma garotinha pequena, de no máximo oito anos, estava com um yorkshire nos braços, parada a minha frente. Eu não respondi, apenas peguei o cachorro e abanei a mão para que fosse embora, minha cara já se tornando enfezada.

Lá vinha o magrelo já com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e uma coleira em cada mão. Sentou-se novamente ao meu lado e pegou os outros comigo, dando tapinhas nas cabeças ocas dos animais. Contou-os e então sorriu satisfeito. Céus eu podia me perder naquele sorriso desconhecido!

Ele voltou os olhos para mim e me fitou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada e o canto dos lábios meio curvado para cima, como se indagasse o que diabo eu estava olhando. Suspirou divertidamente e desviou o olhar para a rua, balançando a cabeça.

- Olha, eu não sei qual é o seu problema, mas dá pra _falar_ comigo? – É, ele tinha me tirado a paciência.

Tirou do bolso do casaco um bloquinho de notas e uma caneta – eu tinha dito que era aposta –, escreveu rapidamente e destacou a folha, entregando-a a mim em seguida. Minha vez de arquear a sobrancelha.

"_Também não sei qual o seu problema, mas pode parar de me olhar desse jeito?" _– O que notei primeiro foi a caligrafia impecável do texto escrito em menos de meio minuto. A minha não ficaria assim nem que eu cobrisse os pontilhados. Só depois a mensagem entrou em minha cabeça. Eu não tinha problema nenhum, só uma fixação muito esquisita por ele.

- Eu não tenho problema nenhum, você que salva minha vida e perde seis cachorros no parque e não abre a boca.

"_Ir direto ao ponto não é problema pra você, hein? Notou que nem ao menos sabe meu nome e já está sendo quase rude comigo mesmo eu tendo impedido você de ter sido atropelado por um ônibus?"_

- Escrever rápido também não é um problema pra você. Será que existe concurso disso? – eu olhei para cima, realmente pensando se haveria pessoas idiotas o suficiente para criarem um concurso tipo "quem escreve mais rápido com a melhor caligrafia", já que também havia gente idiota o suficiente para criar concursos de quem come mais ou mais rápido, ou quem sabe os dois...

"_Mas manter a conversa no rumo é sim um enorme problema." _- Ele estava me criticando?

- Você também fugiu da minha primeira pergunta. Não me critique.

"_Você ainda não parou de me olhar esquisito."_

- Dá pra falar comigo direito?

"_Não."_

- Depois eu tenho problemas.

"_Eu não tenho problema algum, só uma infecção muito legal nas cordas vocais. _Legal _com entonação irônica, por favor."_

- Use uma máscara hospitalar.

"_Não é contagiosa. Na verdade, já está curada."_

- Então porque diabos não pode falar comigo?

"_Cirurgia - _no_ cordas vocais - _no voice_" –_ aqui ele desenhou um coração com uma seta puxada e escrita "ironia"

-...

Certo, eu não tinha pensado por aí.

"_Eu sei que não tinha pensado assim, ninguém pensa." – _carinha feliz_ – "Terachi Shinya. Você não está atrasado?"_

E, obviamente, sim, eu estava. Muito. A pergunta era "como diabos ele sabia?"

"_Estou aqui à noite também, se quiser vir continuar me olhando esquisito."_

- Nishimura Tooru. E eu não estou te olhando esquisito.

Ele riu e acenou com a cabeça, como se confirmasse ironicamente o que eu havia dito.

- E cuidado pra não perder os cachorros de novo. É capaz de não dar sorte de novo. – falei, já de pé e ajeitando o casaco.

Eu estava realmente com uma fixação enorme por ele, mesmo que não o conhecesse há mais do que meia hora. Esquisito? Descomunalmente bizarro para mim.

* * *

Reviews? K3


	3. Spelling love

"Realmente, não se devo me sentir elogiado ou ameaçado

"_Realmente, não se devo me sentir elogiado ou ameaçado."_

Fiquei um tempo encarando a primeira e única linha escrita no caderno sobre a mesa, fazendo a mesma pergunta a mim mesmo. Teria a minha aversão às pessoas me transformado em um serial killer que seqüestraria, torturaria e depois mataria garotos mudos e bonitinhos?

- Não acho que eu seja um assassino em potencial. – Não mesmo, mesmo às vezes eu tenha vontade de matar meu chefe com o grampeador ou arrancar os olhos dos idiotas que me olham esquisito quando passam na rua.

"_Um estuprador, talvez?"_

- Acha mesmo que eu tenho cara de estuprador?

"_Ou quem sabe um maníaco sexual..."_

- Você tá de gozação comigo.

"_Viu? Vocabulário submiliarmente sexual."_

- Eu **não** sou um maníaco sexual.

"_Certo, vou fingir que não nos conhecemos hoje de manhã, você não ficou me olhando esquisito, não me trouxe para tomar café e não está olhando obsessivamente do meu rosto para a minha mão enquanto estou escrevendo. É, eu estou vendo."_

Eu não soube responder.

"_E também não diga que não está. Sabe que está."_

É, eu estava.

- Na verdade eu acho que você deveria sentir-se elogiado. Faz realmente muito tempo que alguém não me desperta interesse.

"_Falando como maníaco sexual."_

- Dá pra esquecer a droga do maníaco sexual??

Em condições normais eu já teria levantado e ido embora, deixando apenas a gorjeta do garçom, mas alguma coisa nele me segurava ali. Alguma coisa naquela personalidade propositalmente irritante traduzida em linhas impecavelmente caligrafadas me prendia ali.

Eu não sabia se era o sorriso de diversão, os sentimentos das palavras transmitidos pelas sobrancelhas finas juntamente com a boca arqueada, se era o desejo de conhecer mais do que tinha naquele momento diante dos meus olhos. O desejo de descobrir que na verdade ele era doce e tão solitário quanto eu mesmo, que também escondia os cortes sob a camisa, deixando as pessoas pensarem que só haviam aqueles arranhões bobos em nossos braços e nos chamarem de fracos, mesmo que fôssemos de certo modo fortes por suportar a dor da carne e das palavras apenas para não termos de mostrar o que realmente nos afligia.

Se era a vontade de _ter_ alguém. De _amar_ alguém.

"_Certo, eu vou continuar fingindo que você não age como um. Mas só pra avisar: eu tenho spray de pimenta." _

- ... Será que alguém já tentou apimentar a comida com spray de pimenta?

"_Só se for alguém mais idiota que você."_

- Eu vou te bater.

"_Eu to com a mão nele"_

- Parei.

Silêncio.

"_Você trabalha em quê?"_

- Revista de gente acéfala.

"_Explicada a sua acefalia."_

- É serio, eu vou te bater.

"_É serio, eu tenho spray de pimenta."_

- Olha, dá pra gente conversar sem se xingar e ou ameaçar? Já é chato e complicado ficar lendo caderninho e a sua escrita me irrita de tão bonita que é. – Irritava, mas só por inveja. Até hoje tenho problemas para entender o que eu mesmo escrevo.

"_Desculpe. Não resisto, você tem acara de quem faz isso o tempo todo. Quis dar o troco por quem não teve a oportunidade."_

Sinceramente, eu queria bater nele.

Bem, o resto da conversa não foi mais produtiva que o começo, assim como nenhuma foi, é ou será, mas admito ter sido divertida. Falamos sobre coisas banais e aleatórias que não mereciam atenção alguma, mas que tomaram quase toda a noite – e eram tão aleatórias que sequer consigo lembrar o que eram.

Quando voltei para casa naquela noite, pensei em há quanto tempo eu não conversava com alguém durante uma noite inteira. Há quanto tempo eu não me prendia a uma conversa, mesmo que parte dela tivesse que ser lida. Há quanto tempo eu não interrompia alguém no meio da fala para ser "educado" ou mandar que calasse a boca. Não. Eu havia lido cada palavra que ele escrevera. Esperara que ele terminasse cada dos textos antes de abrir a boca.

Fora como... se estivesse reaprendendo a me comunicar "humanamente".

Eu não o vi nos dias seguintes. Porque nos dias seguintes, eu tive que chegar antes do horário do expediente para ajeitar as coisas do meu chefe, como uma... punição para não perder o emprego. O que eu fazia? Levava o café dele, colocava as revistas em cima da mesa e era o serviçal para qualquer coisa que ele quisesse. Eu tive que engraxar o sapato dele, certo dia.

Também não peguei um número de telefone com o moleque. Certo, eu não tinha exatamente como _falar_ com ele no telefone. Isso me deixou um pouco... frustrado. Eu queria encontrá-lo novamente. Queria sentir raiva daquela caligrafia impecável, ouvir aquele silêncio leve ser quebrado apenas pelo som da caneta sobre o papel e ter que me concentrar naqueles lábios, nas sobrancelhas arqueadas para tentar captar como ele teria verbalizado aquelas palavras.

Queria me sentir estúpido e brigar comigo mesmo por estar tão obcecado por ele. Por estar tendo pensamentos e vontades como esta.

Levaram três semanas para que eu finalmente esbarrasse com ele de novo ao voltar para casa à noite. Esbarrar não é a palavra apropriada. Ele tropeçou em mim. Tro-pe-çou. Faz idéia de como isso me insulta?

Eu o convidei parar tomar um café, como da outra vez. Foi exatamente a mesma coisa, a mesma sensação de leveza, de estar me divertindo. Não aquela diversão em que todos bebemos muito, falamos montes de besteiras e rimos enlouquecidos. A sensação era semelhante a... Felicidade. Algo que eu não sentia há realmente muito tempo.


	4. Don't need words

_Kyo e Shinya não me pertencem, e eu os respeito, só não respeito o meu respeito por eles. (y)  
Título retirado de Higeki wa Mabuta wo Oroshita Yasashiki Utsu, de Dir en grey._

* * *

**Que Voz, Que Palavras?**

**04. Don't-need-words**

Naquela noite eu lembrei de perguntar se existia algum modo de me comunicar com ele sem que ele precisasse tropeçar em mim para nos encontrarmos

Naquela noite eu lembrei de perguntar se existia algum modo de me comunicar com ele sem que ele precisasse tropeçar em mim para nos encontrarmos. Depois de uma boa história sobre maníacos sexuais, ele me deu o número do telefone celular, perguntando se eu era inteligente o suficiente para saber mandar mensagens pelo celular.

Ele estava com o spray de pimenta, e eu tenho um certo prezo pelos meus olhos.

Ofereci-me para caminhar com ele até sua casa, visto que já quase passava da meia noite e as ruas não eram exatamente seguras nesse horário. E me arrependi bastante internamente. Porque ele morava um pouco longe da minha casa. Entenda pouco como exatamente do lado oposto da cidade.

Perguntei-me porque diabos ele andava até tão longe todos os dias, e como _conseguia._ Na verdade, fiz inúmeras perguntas a mim mesmo enquanto andávamos em silêncio pela cidade quase fantasma.

Atravessamos uma viela sombria, e ficamos tão preocupados com ela que não vimos um homem alto, musculoso e mal-encarado vir em nossa direção pela calçada a frente. Eu _senti_ Shinya se retesar ao meu lado. O braço dele roçou no meu, desejando poder abraçar-se a ele para proteger-se, mas o abanei para longe. Seria bem pior. Um casal de gays era mais tentador para um espancador que um palito e um baixote.

Acendi rapidamente um cigarro e pus as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, erguendo o rosto com a minha melhor expressão de desprezo. Retirei o cigarro dos lábios e soprei a fumaça de meus pulmões. Shinya apenas não tremia porque estava tenso demais para isso. O homem me encarava nos olhos e eu sustentei seu olhar, tentando parecer o mais frio e confiante possível, até desviar levemente para cima, tragando despreocupadamente o Phlip Morris em minhas mãos.

Eu consegui ver os olhos dele brilharem quando cruzamos um com o outro e um arrepio correu minha espinha. Shinya quis se apressar, mas eu murmurei para que continuasse andando devagar. Mal viramos a esquina, ele soltou o ar, como se o tivesse prendido o tempo inteiro e cruzou os braços no peito, abraçando a si mesmo, e escondeu as mãos trêmulas debaixo dos braços. Não pude deixar de rir, e ele me olhou quase furioso.

Passei o braço por sua cintura e o trouxe mais perto.

- Exagerado. ... Sua casa é aquela?

Ele acenou que sim.

Talvez, por uma casa assim, eu aceitaria morar tão longe. Era pequena, de dois andares, branca, num estilo quase vitoriano, espremida entre dois edifícios escuros e altos. A tinta branca, mesmo na escuridão, não tinha nenhuma mancha ou falha visíveis, o minúsculo jardinzinho era impecavelmente verde e bem cuidado, e a calçada era a mais limpa que eu havia visto em quadras de caminhada.

Perguntei-me de onde ele teria arranjado uma casa como aquela, e como a mantia apenas com o dinheiro de passeador de cães.

- ... Você cuida disso tudo sozinho? – indaguei quando passamos pelo portão de finas barras de ferro, praticamente inútil, e paramos na porta, ele procurando as chaves na bolsa que trazia a tiracolo. De novo, ele acenou que sim, com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios, e eu tive que me estapear mentalmente para poder desviar o olhar do rosto dele, antes que começasse a ficar realmente esquisito.

Ele abriu a porta e atirou a bolsa numa mesinha que ficava bem ao lado, acenando para que eu o seguisse.

- Achei que eu fosse um maníaco sexual. – eu disse, deixando os sapatos no discreto batente depois de tropeçar nele.

"_Você não consegue largar dessa idéia?"_ – o papel surgiu na minha frente poucos segundos depois, sendo segurado pelos dedos delicados dele. A luz demorou um pouco mais, até acharmos um interruptor, ele já havia me levado até a cozinha.

- Vamos fingir que você não falou isso. E eu acho que já está bem tarde, eu deveria voltar pra casa, parece que vai cair uma chuva enorme e eu tenho a impressão de que deixei as janelas abertas. Amanhã ainda é sexta, não posso nem sonhar em chegar atrasado na droga da editora.

"_Apenas descanse uns minutos aqui, caminhamos demais no frio."_

Silêncio.

- Quando acha que podemos nos ver de novo?

Minha voz falhou ridiculamente ao pronunciar a frase e senti meu coração acelerar um pouco. Quanta estupidez.

Eu vi um sorriso tímido cruzar seu rosto. Será que ele podia ao menos tentar parar de ser tão tentador?

"_Porque acha que _eu _quero continuar me encontrando com você?"_

... Que... facada. Ele não estava falando sério, estava?

"_NÃO. Estúpido."_ - Eu ficava tão legível assim na frente dele? Tão... Vulnerável? Ridículo. Ele continuou escrevendo. _– "Podíamos armar um 'esquema'. De três em três dias, dois em dois... No caso, nos veríamos sábado ou domingo." _

- Sábado. – Respondi prontamente. Eu me sentia cada vez mais ridículo por agir assim com ele. Jamais ninguém me fizeram ser assim. As pessoas não me interessavam. Elas eram as ridículas, não eu. – No café.

"Certo." – ele olhou pela janela atrás de mim. – "Vai mesmo começar a chover. Quer um guarda-chuva emprestado?"

- Não precisa. Faz tempo que não pego uma boa chuva. – respondi ao me levantar da mesa. Ele fez o mesmo e, antes de deixarmos a cozinha, pôs as cadeiras exatamente no lugar onde estavam quando chegamos. Obsessivo. Andei lento até a porta, um bocejo deixando minha boca.

Shinya abriu a porta e deixou que eu passasse, depois posicionou-se entre ela e a parede, deixando visível apenas a sua silhueta fina aparecer contra a luz que vinha do corredor. Os lábios dele se moveram, mudos. "Boa noite."

- Você também. Até. – Ele acenou levemente a cabeça e fechou a porta em seguida. E, como se tivesse sido cronometrado, senti uma gota de água atingir minha testa. Ótimo.

...

E veio o sábado. Porque a sexta voou rápido sob meus pés, tão rápido que fiquei por um triz de não ser demitido por ter esquecido de organizar as canetas do chefe por cor. Primeiro as pretas, depois as azuis e as vermelhas.

Encontrei-o no mesmo café das vezes anteriores. Ele tinha aquele sorriso tímido nos lábios quando me sentei à mesa, e afastou a cadeira para um pouco mais perto da minha, mesmo que já sentássemos lado a lado para facilitar a passagem do caderno. E apesar do susto de dois dias atrás, não saímos mais cedo. De certo modo, fomos quase expulsos de lá.

Nessa noite, também deixei que ele se segurasse no meu braço quando passamos pelos trechos mal iluminados das ruas e dei-lhe meu próprio casaco ao notar que tinha a pele pálida e gelada. Eu estava me sentindo cada vez menos capaz de resistir à vontade de olhar infinitamente para o rosto dele e decorar cada traço. ... Talvez eu estivesse mesmo pensando como um maníaco. Ou como uma garotinha estúpida e acéfala apaixonada. Quem é esse e o que fez comigo, pelos céus?

Quando dei por mim, já estávamos passando pelo portãozinho delicado de ferro que, por algum milagre, não tinha o dobro do meu tamanho. Na verdade, _eu_ tinha o dobro do tamanho dela.

Ele já estava abrindo a porta, como se esperasse que eu o acompanhasse quando entrasse – o que eu não ia fazer, só por precaução – e eu toquei a mão em cima da maçaneta, puxando-a para que Shinya se virasse para mim. Não esperei para ver a cara de indagação dele, pus-me nos pés erguidos e colei meus lábios aos dele superficialmente, tocando levemente seu rosto com a mão livre. Ele permaneceu imóvel, respirando lentamente. Deslizei rapidamente a língua pelo lábio frio dele e os pressionei novamente com os meus, afastando-me logo em seguida.

Ele continuou imóvel, os olhos fechados e a boca curvada em um minúsculo e adorável sorriso. Eu também sorri, fitando-o longamente até ver que suas bochechas estavam ganhando uma cor rubra. Chegava a ser irônico dizer que ficara sem palavras.

- 'noite. – murmurei, tendo certeza de que ele ouvira, e dei as costas, pondo-me no meu caminho de volta para casa. Acho que ele ainda estava na porta quando virei a esquina.

Reviews? K3


End file.
